An Assassin's Apology
by RickyLee727
Summary: My previous Assassin AU Fic a continuation if you will. Edd has felt terrible this past week. How could he have done such a thing to Kevin and Nazz? Basicly an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Part II of my **_**Ed, Edd 'N Eddy Assassin AU (I don't have a name for this)**_**! This one will be mutli-chapter, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. Small, I know.**

**First chapter summary: Eddward feels awful, apologizes, small RolfEd lime inspired by this pic: **** post/62468704362/kill-me-now ****(tumblr) forgot that this site doesn't let you post urls.**

* * *

Eddward felt dreadful. No, scratch that, he felt disgusted with himself and so very guilty.

How could he have done that to his Kevin? To Nazz? All over some petty insecurities and a little jealousy. Okay, maybe a lot of jealousy; but that was beside the point.

After Edd has calmed down and realized the true extent of his actions, the smartest Ed couldn't even try to forgive himself. Guilt cut him so deeply, he couldn't even look at his lover without choking back tear

Ed and Eddy had tried to console him in their own special way. Eddy by saying, "That shovel-chin deserved what he got. He shoulda known better than to piss you off." Ed, by shoving a (stolen) chicken in his face excitedly. Thank god Rolf had come to take it back before the filthy animal soiled his tailored white suit.

Kevin stirring brought Edd back to the present.

"Kevin? Do you need anything?" Double D asked wearily. Kevin had been… apprehensive of him lately.

Kevin cracked an eye open at Edd's voice. "Some water would be good."

"Oh, of course. Right away." Edd rushed off, toppling the chair over in his haste.

Kevin chuckled, that man was always so eager to please. But push the wrong buttons and well… Kevin's new scar was proof enough of what the dork was capable of. If Kevin had been the real enemy he'd be a lot worse off than bruised genitals and a missing appendix.

Kevin's smirk faded. It had been a week since the fit Double Dork threw. Edd had confined him to bed and waited on him hand and foot. He knew Eddward was feeling like shit all week, but Jesus it's been a _week_ for Christ sakes!

Kevin wished that Edd would just drop the guilt. He already forgave him, Hell he'd probably do a lot worse to Edd than what Edd did to him if their roles had been reversed.

Relationships were beyond hard to maintain 'healthy' in their line of work. Neither ever knowing if they'll be forced to betray the other, or come home in a body bag. Or worse, not come home at all.

Any more thoughts on the matter were interrupted by Edd entering the room with the water. He was smiling but it wasn't reaching his eyes.

"Edd."

"Yes Kevin?" Edd looked up seeing Kevin's stern expression and swallowed thickly, "What is it Pumpkin?" he tried to smile.

Kevin shook his head, seemingly to change his mind on whatever he was about to say. "Never mind."

"Oh."

"No work for us?" Kevin asked trying to change the mood.

Edd shifted, fixing his beanie. "Ah, no. HQ has been silent for over a month. Not that I'm complaining, but it is quite troubling not hearing from our sp-sponsers." Edd always had trouble talking about _them_. Those who stole them from their very lives like a thief in the night; forcing them to do unspeakable thing and be in unimaginable horrors.

"Yeah." Kevin closed his eyes leaning back into the head board. "Most of our 'jobs' have been for hire lately."

"How are you feeling Kevin? It's still rather early, perhaps you should rest more." Edd stood to tuck the red-head in, only to have Kevin grab his wrists and pull, bringing them chest to chest, Edd's lower-half off the bed balancing pre carelessly on his tip toes. "Ke-Kevin what on Earth-"

"Enough, Eddward. I'm fine; all I have been doing this past week is rest. Stop beating yourself up about it. You know I would have done much worse to you if our roles had been reversed."

It took a lot for Eddward to cry. Maybe he'd tear up at something super sweet, or something super sad, or even in pain; but he was a man dammit! He had pride, even though he 'took it up the ass' as many rude and vulgar people put it; but that didn't lessen his pride in being of the male sex one bit. But seeing Kevin's determined and accepting green gaze tore that so-called pride to pieces.

"I know dammit! I know! But I hurt you! How could I have hurt the man I love so goddamn much?" Edd visibly shook as tears barreled out one after the other. "I use to be Pacifist for fucks sake! I wouldn't even dream of lifting a pinkie finger toward to violence. Now-now I cut people open and shoot to kill! I even design and create weapons to do so, Kevin!" Kevin pulled him down into his chest, still holding on his wrists. "I hate this life! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Edd choked, "I want to go home; see mother and father."

"Shhshhhsh." Kevin gently rubbed his boyfriend's back. "It's okay."

"No it's not 'okay' Kevin Barr! I hurt Nazz t-too! I use-use to have wet dreams about her! How coul-could I have hurt my first crush?" Edd weakly pounded on Kevin's chest, limited by the position he was in and the fact that Kevin still held his thin wrists.

"You're not the only one who wants this all to be a horrible dream D. Everyone wants to go home. We all wish that Jimmy's dream was just what we all thought, a simple nightmare."

"I know, I just feel like I'm losing myself." Edd buried his head once more in Kevin's strong chest.

"I know babe, I know." Kevin maneuvered them till Edd lay at his side instead of awkwardly on top of him. Eddward still had his head glued to Kevin's chest trying to control the sobbing.

"Haven't seen you in casual clothing in a while." Kevin whispered softly pulling the iconic hat over Edd's eyes.

Edd giggled through his sniffles, "Yes, well Eddy said there's nothing to be done and I have no uncompleted projects at the moment, and someone had to take care of you."

"Mm." Kevin hummed once again closing his eyes to enjoy the peaceful moment while it lasted, "I think I might go see what Rolf is up to later. Maybe see if I can find the ever elusive Nat."

"Ed may be with Rolf. They've been spending an awful amount of time together as of late. As for Nat… who knows? He always seems to enjoy the missions he gets." Edd yawned cuddling closer to the sharp shooter.

"I reckon you haven't been sleeping much lately huh Dweeb?" Kevin hugged him close till only their bothersome clothes separated them, "Go to sleep Dork, you'll feel better."

Kevin didn't have to say a thing for Edd was already fast asleep.

He looked so goddamn _small_ in his sweats and over-sized t-shit. Wait… no that's Kevin's t-shirt.

Kevin glanced at the beside digital clock reading 10:30 a.m. The red-head sighed, debating on whether or not it was worth getting up.

Edd's whispered snores made up his mind.

Carefully, so as not to wake his illegitimate wife, he somehow managed to pull the blankets over them and fall asleep once more.

Edd woke to an empty bed. At first he was disappointed till he found himself struggling out of the blankets Kevin had tucked him in tightly.

"Cure my insistence on purchasing these confounded – oh, there we go." Edd cursed finally standing on his own two feet.

Their wing was completely empty save for Jim the cactus, Edd's ants, and Edd himself. He thought that perhaps Kevin decided to go see what Rolf was up to after all and that a shower sounded lovely.

Kevin set the takeout he bought on the counter, still shivering from the more than surprising things he over-heard over an hour ago.

He had woke around six and not wanting to wake up his dork, dressed and left to go hang with Rolf.

Rolf's part of the mansion was out of the way, its backdoor opening to his farm much like the one he had back at the cul-de-sac. All the doors had been unlocked so he let himself in despite the warning bells flashing in his mind.

Kevin could hear murmuring coming from Rolf's bedroom, he thought it odd since the voodoo master had a shop just outside of town where he sold all of his creepy magic Kevin was terrified of. Though it could be one of the others asking for… stuff, or maybe, like Double D had said, it was Ed bothering Rolf about his chickens both dead and alive.

Kevin was about to knock on the slightly ajar door when he heard Ed speak. "O-ow." Okay, so it wasn't so much as speech as it was throat noises. "R-Rolf what are you doing?" Ed asked through stuttering and what sounded like nervous moaning.

"Rolf is showing you were the hens lay her eggs." Rolf sounded amused.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Kevin thought. He peaked through the crack in the door, eyes widening as he processes just what the hell he was seeing.

Ed was laying on his side, head buried in the sheep's wool pillow, wrists tied to Rolf's metal barred headboard with what looked like Ed's tie. The largest of the Ed's was letting out pitiful mewls into the over-stuffed animal skin pillow.

"Do not hide your voice from me Ed-boy." Rolf gently pulled Ed's chin from the pillow the same time he pulled apart Ed's shaking legs.

Kevin wanted to look away, run away screaming, anything to get him away from the scene that will be forever burned into his retinas. Forever.

Rolf's coat and hat were missing; at this angle he could see that Rolf's pants were undone and his sash slipping from his waist.

"NGH! This feels weird Rolf." Ed's own shirt was wide open and hanging off his broad shoulders while his pants slipped to the floor after Rolf had adjusted his position so he lay between Ed's legs.

"But it feels good yes?" Rolf asked kissing and fondling his partner's member, the other hand went behind the both of them.

"Ah! I-I guess s-so, ow, Rolf." Ed murmured unsure of himself. He tugged a little on his bindings, eyes widening.

Kevin couldn't really see what Rolf was doing to Ed from this angle, but he had a pretty good idea judging by Ed's expression; it was the same look his Edd had the first time they did the horizontal tango. Kevin blinked trying hard to make sure he wasn't breathing loud enough for the other two to hear him.

"R-Rolf, NGH! It hurts a bit." Ed closed his eyes, "Ow…" Ed once again buried his face into the pillow.

"If Ed endures this Rolf will give him one of my chicken ghosts?" Rolf leaned down to nuzzle Ed's neck.

"R-really Rolf? I'll g-get m-AH! my own chicken ghost?" Ed looked up, his hopeful green gaze on Rolf's smiling face.

"Yes." Rolf claimed Ed's mouth briefly.

"Okay." Ed's face became determined, "I will endur-ahhhhh!" Ed's determination deteriorated as his head fell backwards with a drawn out moan that seemed to please Rolf greatly.

"Rolf has found you pleasure spot."

Kevin heard or saw no more as he booked it, missing Rolf's eye shift to the door with a knowing smirk broken by another moan on Ed's part.

It wasn't until he was outside in the garage where everyone kept their vehicles, did Kevin realize he had moved at all. Kevin shook and shuddered violently.

Fresh air, yes he needed fresh air. Kevin hopped on his motorcycle and rode like the Devil was on him.

"Edd did say they were spending a lot of time together."

"Kevin, is that you?" Edd called from somewhere deep in the house.

"Ya, bought Chinese so you don't have to cook tonight if that's alright."

"That's quite alright Pumpkin."

"You won't believe what I hope I will never see again."

"What's that?" Edd sounded closer, perhaps the bedroom?

"Rolf and Ed are an item." Kevin shuddered again setting the table.

"Really? Are you sure you're not just jumping to conclusions?" Edd peaked into the threshold.

Kevin met Edd's gaze with a deadpan, "Edd, I _saw_ them. Rolf said he was going to show Ed 'were the hens lay her eggs'." Kevin shuddered. He's gotta suppress that memory.

Edd blushed, "Oh my. I hope Ed's alright, he's so very innocent." Edd sat down at the table.

"Ed's a big boy, he'll figure it out eventually." Kevin laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Edd asked gathering up food.

"Between you and Ed, Eddy's the only one of you not getting laid." Kevin whipped away a tear.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean? Eddy's single and has no sex appeal."

"It's been four months since our last rendezvous Kevin."

"Four months huh?" Kevin had an expression of mock thought, "Maybe I should skip dinner and go straight-"

"Perhaps later Pumpkin. I'm starving, besides I have something planned later." Edd interrupted.

"Oh, okay." Kevin deflated, the earlier excitement going out like a light.

"Kevin I have these new blueprints of a forearms you or Eddy may be interested in and-" Edd changed the subject, effectively distracting Kevin's mind entirely.

* * *

**A/N: If this chapter didn't make sense please read **_**"Ed, Edd 'N Eddy Assassin AU (I don't have a name for this)" **_**yes that's its real title. If you can't find it, let me know and I'll send you the link.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Part II of my "An Assassin's Apology" previously known as "Ed, Edd 'N Eddy Assassin AU (I don't have a name for this) Part II." This is just one long smut chapter that will spill into chapter 3.**

**Second Chapter Summary: Double D still feels bad about last week, what can he possibly do to make amends? On another note, Ranger K and his raven lover haven't been intimate in over four months. What ever shall they do?**

* * *

Edd left Kevin to put away the dishes.

Kevin still seemed pouty about Edd having plans later, making Edd nervous about how the red-head would receive his before mentioned plans. It could go any way really. He could flip his lid, outright refuse, get _to_ into it; Edd didn't even want to think about what would happen if he ended up being cruel.

Double D paused briefly, he's a big boy; he can take whatever Kevin threw at him. After all, Kevin would never intentionally harm him. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He couldn't understand _why_ he was so nervous; they've done this plenty of times before.

Edd looked at himself in the mirror and blushed at himself. He looked… cute, edible even. He really couldn't fathom why Kevin enjoyed him so much in these clothing. Though Edd would have to admit that the socks _did_ define his long legs and the sweater _did_ make his already small frame even smaller, and the hat… well the hat was there for old times' sake.

He took a deep breath and suddenly all his nervousness disappeared. A few last-minute adjustments and he was ready for Part II of the evening.

"Kevin?" Edd hugged the door less frame that lead to the living room. To the left was the open kitchen, ahead was Levin. He stood; leaning off the balcony's railing smoking a cancer stick. He didn't look back when he answered.

"Ya?" he took another drag, some smoke drifted in the open sliding glass door.

Edd wanted to say "You know how much I hate you smoking." Or "You're letting the smoke in." instead his nerves came back.

"I-" he began, swallowing thickly, "I still feel rather guilty about last week and-"

"For the love of god, D!" Kevin flicked his cigarette off the second story balcony earning a "Hey, watch it K! I've got explosives down here!" Kevin ignored Johnny, pushing himself off the railing to whirl around, "Will you just dro-"

Eddward, seeing Kevin's temporary shock as an opportunity, took the chance to finish his statement, "And, I-I'm not sure how to put this, but I think I would feel a lot better if you would get retribution in-in some pleasant way…" Edd trailed off feeling rather embarrassed by Kevin's ogling gaze, he shifted his weight bringing his arms to his chest in a child-like manner.

"So… you want me… to punish you…" a hesitant nod from Edd, "…sexually." Kevin took a step indoors closing and locking the glass door; taking in the pleasant shiver he got from Edd's cherry tomato red face and sharp nod.

Kevin had a hard time trying to keep the blood gushing out of his nose like those silly anime characters. Eddward only brought that outfit out when he was desperate. Damn, he didn't have to try so hard, it's been forever since they last done it after all.

Double Hot-stuff wore a green super-oversized sweater. The sweater was practically a carbon copy of the sweater he wore as a kid. It severely dwarfed the dork, the sleeves hanging of his hands by inches, his left shoulder exposed delicately by the hanging sleeve. The torso length just enough to hide his goodies.

Kevin was turned away, although he could still see Edd shrink in on himself in embarrassment through the reflection of the clear glass door. _'God.' _Edd's red socks just kept going. They didn't stop at his thighs, no they went all the way up till there was only an inch or two of bare thigh left.

"If that will amend what I have done, then yes… Pumpkin." Edd failed miserably at being confident.

Kevin whirled around, causing Edd to jump back. They had at least twenty feet between them Double D estimated. Kevin ripped open his red button-up, not caring if Edd had to mend the buttons later and shrugged it off, letting it flutter to the floor. His belt went next; each piece of clothing signaled a step closer to his prize.

"Uh, Ke-Kevin. You're making a mess." Double D said taking a step back for every step forward his partner took.

"Don't care." Kevin growled down to his underwear.

Edd became distracted when he glanced behind him to make sure they were headed toward the bedroom. Kevin took that chance to grab Double D arm and drag him the rest of the way.

"Kevin!" Before he knew it, he was slammed to the floor with Kevin's knee digging into his lower back and his arms roughly pulled behind him to be tied. Edd struggled to his knees when Kevin got off, experimentally tugging on his restraints. "You didn't have to be so forceful, I would have gladly-"

"You look good down there on your knees Pumpkin." Kevin interrupted, loving the way Edd snapped his head up, the question "Where did you get these restraints?" going unheard or at least ignored.

"Pumpkin?" Edd repeated. Kevin called him 'Babe' and once when he was drunk 'Honey cakes'.

"Ya, it suits you." Kevin leered down at him.

"Hardly, you resemble more of a pumpkin than I do." Edd made eye contact with his Pumpkin, "Besides, that's my name for you."

"Well 'Babe' seems so… out of context."

"I suppose-"

"Suck me off Pumpkin." Kevin ordered sweetly tugging Edd closer by hat.

Edd's lips turned down in annoyance, "Are you going to habit of interrupting me?"

Kevin tugged on hat and hair once more, the other hand on his bare hip, "Go on, look, you're already half way there." Kevin encouraged, another tug up and forward.

Edd turned his gaze to 'lil Kevin', already standing at attention. Kevin widened his stance, the hand on his hip leaving to rest and squeeze Edd's shoulder.

Edd let his annoyed expression slip away in favor of Kevin's favorite 'innocent wonder' as he gave a long, slow lick from base to tip. Placing the head of Kevin's cock delicately between teeth and lips, he sucked softly. Edd gave a flat lick to the tip as he did so.

"Fuuuck, Edd." Kevin moaned.

Instinctively Edd lifted his hands so he could smooth over Kevin's thighs like he usually would while doing his act, only to be disappointed.

"Not this time Dweeb." Kevin had laughter in his tone. He bent down to run his palms up and down Edd's back.

Eddward shivered pleasantly at the action.

Double D was forced to take him in deeper as Kevin bent down, the member halfway consumed as Edd continued to suck and lick gently.

"Aaaw, looks like my little nerd's getting excited." Kevin grabbed Edd's own arousal, pumping it to full harness. Eddward moaned around Kevin, causing pleasant vibrations to go down his shaft.

Kevin's hands disappeared briefly. "Open your legs more Babe." Kevin demanded. Double D did as he was told, deep throating and struggling to retain his balance. This was a lot harder to do without hands.

The hands returned with vengeance, poor Edd nearly chomped down on his lover at the sudden squeezing and caressing; Edd had to release Kevin for fear of severely injuring him.

"Ke-Kevin!" Edd bowed down breathing harshly. "Good lord." He opened his eyes, not realizing he had them closed in the first place, and saw it.

A fucking cock ring. The ring was more of a case really, leaving only his testes and head exposed, well and what could be seen from between the laces. Laces? You ask? It was a fucking corset for a dick, tightly tied with extra bits to wrap around his base and balls.

'_How the? He didn't move; they're in the middle of the room. What the fuck? Where the he-ell did he get that?'_ Edd reeled staring wide eyed at the elaborate _thing_ donning his neglected penis.

The red-head grabbed the raven's hair, harshly pulling his head up till they made eye contact, "That's funny. I don't remember telling you to stop."

"Kevin you can't be serious, it's been-" Edd was effectively gagged by his illegitimate husband's dick. _'Too long.'_ He finished to himself. He was already starting to regret this night; Kevin was going to _torture_ him.

"You like it Dork? It's my own design." Kevin chuckled, growling when Edd bit him then soothed the hurt with his tongue. "Don't give me that look, you have no say tonight." Kevin sounded like the devil to the man at his mercy.

"That's a good boy." Kev praised running his hands through his uke's hair, his hat finally slipping to the floor. Time for Part II of his several parted plan. (He hadn't bothered counting the parts of his 'revenge').

Kevin once again ran his palm down his back, the other hand firmly tangled in Edd's silky black hair, making sure he didn't go anywhere. The wandering hand pulled up the giant green sweater to rub a finger lightly against Edd's twitching hole.

Kevin the directed Double D's tied hands to hold the hem as he pressed a lubed finger in.

"NGHmmm!" Edd groaned, _'Where'd he get the lube?'_

"Did I say stop Eddward?" Kevin growled pushing his finger deep. Double D started where he'd left off, still upset about the cock ring and the fact that he couldn't figure out where all this stuff was coming from. They just _appeared._

Edd sighed, causing hot air to rush down Kevin's shaft. Eddward… disliked giving blowjobs, they were… uncomfortable and unsanitary. And Edd can honestly say that the taste of semen was absolutely disgusting to him.

However, he did enjoy how wanton Kevin got, the power surge he receives when _he_ was the one in control. Thought tonight he really wasn't feeling that power, Kevin had only barely made it known that he was enjoying this. He could re-double his efforts, but that's just what Kevin wanted him to do…

'_Damn my pride!'_ Edd cursed to himself using his gap to follow the barely visible vein of Kevin's shaft.

Another finger was added to Edd's anus. It burned more than it normally would, though it had been a while; too long in both their opinions. He was being stretched by Kevin's scissoring calloused fingers; they continuously curled into a 'come hither' gesture. Not searching, but messaging. Those cursed lithe digits were curled in the exact opposite of the location of poor Double D's prostate. Kevin knew this of course.

"You're so tight D. so fucking greedy, sucking me in like a black hole." The third digit was uncomfortably wiggled in, "Look at you; you look like such a slut."

Edd closed his eyes to the words that neither bothered him nor encouraged him; instead concentrating wholly on his assigned duty as Kevin continued to stretch and message him. Both fingers and cock suddenly slipped away leaving the smart Ed feeling rather… empty.

Kevin groaned. Eddward, thinking his dominate partner was about to cum, closed his eyes and turned his face slightly away in order to brace himself; but when nothing happened Edd once again opened his eyes.

Kevin crouched to his nerd's level gently grasping his chin, "Things are about to get rough Beautiful; you ready?" Edd's already flushed face grew three shades darker at the compliment.

Before Edd could comment, Kevin took their first real kiss in over four months. It was slow and gentle, and of course enjoyably hot and heavy. The moment was ruined, of course, by Kevin's next order, "Spread your legs wider Eddward."

Whatever sweet trance Edd was in, broke when he lost his balance while widening his stance, falling on his chest ass in the air, with a rather painful 'Oof.' Eddward made a move to try to sit up, but Kevin's hand pressing him further into the plush carpet prevented such endeavors.

"Perfect Babe, don't move." The red-head was behind him now.

"Kevin what are you-OH!" Edd briefly wondered why he wasn't even remotely bothered by the germs from the carpet invading his body, though the _other_ foreign object that was Kevin's fingers invading him probably kept those deep set fears/habits squashed.

"Feel good D?" Ranger K remarked smugly, "Can't wait for something much larger and thicker than my fingers?"

Edd cried out when Kevin's calloused trigger finger gave his prostate some rather tough treatment. The raven chanced a glance behind, regretting it instantly when he spotted the long, skinny, red dildo. "Ke-Kevin?" _'Is he pulling this shit out of his ass or something?'_

"Oh, so you remember this one huh?" Kevin didn't seem to care about his man-wife's distress.

Remember? Dear lord how could he forget? He remembered when Kevin built that evil contraption. Edd thought it would be fun and pleasurable. It. Was. Fucking. Torture. Sure it felt good – no amazing – but it was _**evil.**_

Built wireless, it obviously vibrated with five levels of torture one can control from the remote. Five being a jackhammer and one being gentle humming. Big deal right? Wrong! That's not all it did; ridges and bumps made up for its lack of girth. If that didn't scare you, then know that each individual ridge undulated and each individual bump vibrated and expanded out to press against sensitive walls _while the whole thing hummed._ Depending on his mood, Kevin could either torture or nurture.

"Don't look like that Double D," Kevin said lathering Edd's undoing with lube. _'Seriously were did he get the lube? He hadn't moved!'_ "It won't be half as bad as what you think it will be." K eased the evil toy in.

"NGH!" Edd pulled desperately at his binding. God, when did he become so needy? Edd felt like a whore, the way he actually enjoyed the burning sensation and the way he pushed back, entirely too eager to be filled.

"Ke-UNGH!"

"You like that don't you?" Kevin sounded mesmerized, "Damn."

Edd's eyes widened as Kevin began thrusting the home-made sex toy in and out of him.

Edd was so close, so very very close to completion. _Almost __there, __almost__… __there __yes! __Ther__-_ nothing. Fucking nothing. Edd wept.

"Kevin, ple-ease," he pulled and twisted his arms, "the restr-AH-ants."

"No. I don't think so." Kevin sounded lost almost, he stood letting his partner sit up, enjoying how Edd's eyes rolled back when the dildo slipped all the way inside. "You still have a job to do."

The raven watched in a daze as Kevin walked to the blue arm-chair in the corner of the room. He sat; legs wide open, unashamed.

"Dork." Kevin commented with a smirk upon Edd's bewildered expression.

The red-head made a beckoning gesture; Edd hesitated briefly before obeying, (with great difficulty) falling back on his knees between Kevin's legs.

"Come on Babe, show me what such a sassy mouth can do." He ran his fingers through Edd's hair pushing his head gently toward his erection as he did so.

The genius blushed at such vulgar words. '_Really,'_ he thought, _'this is taking entirely too long and my arms ache.'_ With a smirk Eddward took him in whole, all the way to his partner's neatly trimmed pubic hair. Though his victory was shot to hell when Kevin _turned on_ the toy.

"Oh god yesssss." Kevin moaned through the squeezing of his uke's throat muscles and the delicious vibrations caused by said uke's strangle moan.

'_Dear lord!'_ poor dork wanted to cum so bad, it was starting to hurt.

Up, down, fast, long, sting sucks; sometimes some teeth grazing. Anything to get Kevin off fast so he could, in turn, get off. Edd could sense – _feel__ – _Kevin getting close. His hands returning for a moment, one hand going around Edd to circle around the toy deeply imbedded in him, the other to tease the head of Edd's confined cock.

Double D gave Kevin his best pleading look he could manage in his debauched state. "Hehe." Kevin chuckled, green eyes closing in bliss as his hands left in favor of squeezing his smaller companion's shoulders. Light thrusting began into the willing mouth. "Such a talented cock-slut I have." Kevin muttered barely above a whisper.

Double D did his best not to choke as he was forced to deep throat, trying even harder not to bite down every time a vibrating bump bumped against his prostate.

"Might be a lot Babe; 's been a while." Kevin grunted, his only warning as he came with a deep grunt.

Indeed it was a lot. Edd felt the bitter liquid dribble from his tightly closed lips. He was about to spit it out onto the carpet, regardless of his internal rant of making a mess, when Kevin spoke up; an evil etched into every line of his handsome face.

"Swallow." Kevin leaned forward, covering his lover's mouth with his hand, the left fisting the thick locks to keep Edd's shaking head in place. "Swallow Eddward." He ordered ignoring Edd's discomfort.

After several failed attempts at escaping and nearly choking every time he remembered the dildo lodged uncomfortably in his ass, the need for oxygen became too great. He swallowed, feeling nauseas.

"Good boy." Kevin was smug.

"I hope you're going to let me brush my teeth Kevin Barr. That was vile, disgusting-"

Kevin sighed rolling his eyes. Edd continued to rant and rave about the germs, the unfairness, the unsanitary conditions he was forced into, the _still_ vibrating dildo up his tight ass. Speaking of which, he searched for the forgotten remote to turn it off.

Edd slumped forward with a deep sigh of relief. "Please Kevin, it hurts."

Ranger K almost felt bad. _Almost._

Still naked, Kevin made his way to the long forgotten glass of water. "Here."

Kevin tilted the glass to Edd's lips as the raven drank greedily, glad to get rid of the unpleasant taste in his mouth. "Don't see what the big deal is, it's not _that_ awful."

"Listen here Mister-" Kevin rolled his eyes once again wandering off, "Kevin! Are you even listening to me?" Kevin just started getting dressed, ignoring Edd's yelling. Once dressed Kevin grabbed a few more things before making his way back to his victim – er I mean boyfriend.

"Gonna see haw Nazz is doing." Kevin announced coming back into Edd's field of vision.

"You're leaving? You can't leave I'm still-UNF!" Edd was effectively gagged, "Keffin!" Edd seethed, face red. It was a lot harder tying the gag than Kevin would like to admit with Edd's thrashing.

"You talk too much." Kevin dragged Edd up, the dildo slipping out with a groan on Double D's part.

Kevin barely dodged the round-house kick to his face. He grabbed the skinny ankle causing the nerd to loose balance with wide eyes. The raven landed on his ass with a hiss, glaring dagger at his gunner.

Edd's clothes were still immaculate; his cock still standing proudly; shiny, soft girl-like air disheveled. God he was gorgeous.

"You've never been good at hand-to-hand combat." Before Double D could comprehend what the hell was going on, Kevin had his ankles, knees and thighs bound.

Eddward protested and fought through the whole ordeal. "Remember Babe, you have _no_ say tonight." He dragged the futile kicking and muffled screaming form across the room, grabbing the sex toy on his way. "You're the one who brought this up, you're going to own up to it."

Kevin roughly inserted the red dildo, turned it on to level 3, and tied Edd's upper arms to his chest so he couldn't shimmy out of his bindings while he was away.

Edd lost all coherent thought when the toy came on. He hardly noticed when the extra binding came into place or Kevin leaving till he said his good-bye's.

"See ya later Pumpkin." He waved the remote at him, leaving with it.

"Pwms dn gn!" Edd screamed – well tried to anyway – went ignored as he watched Kevin wink, stick out his tongue, them slam the door.

He dimly remembered hearing the click of the locks when the toy went up a level.

* * *

**A/N: Just letting you that with college, I don't/won't update very often. Also some of the author notes are a little weird because I post these on tumblr first. I'm Rickylee727 if you ever want to hit me up. Gosh that sounds weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally I finished! Whoo! Any way this ends with fluff. Poor Eddward.**

**Third Chapter Summary: Kevin had left Eddward in a rather uncomfortable position, perhaps now Ranger K can finally get his revenge on his raven lover. Or will Double D deny such an endeavor.**

* * *

Edd sat on him bum, knees to chest, desperately rocking back and forth in mock imitation of riding that stupid, mother fucking toy that Eddward swore on ever deity that has ever or will ever exist that her will destroy that… that pulsating, wonderful, pleasurable – you're drooling Eddward.

Edd had no clue how much time had passed, only that no matter how hard he wiggle, pried and stretched, he hadn't the strength nor the skill to escape his confines. Only succeeding in lodging _it_ more securely inside him. Though Double D couldn't curse Kevin completely, he had made sure the rope didn't chafe him too badly. His sweater protected his arms while his thin yet durable socks protected most of his legs.

'_I'm going to be so sore.'_ Edd whined. No matter the position he struggled into, the toy would not ease up, nor slip out. Whatever he did only ended on irritating his cock and anus further.

Feeling very overwhelmed, he could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. _'Don't you cry Eddward!'_

The toy turned off, _'Oh thank goodness!'_ he was starting to drool through the gag. Edd lay on his side now, facing the door and praying that his evil red-headed lover would come back. _'My arms hurt.'_

Just as Edd caught his breath the dildo jumped to a level five without any prior warning, scaring the shit out of him and making the tears he tried too hard to hold back spill.

Ages went by – well at least it felt like ages to him – with the random rests and level jumping. Edd decided he no longer liked sex. It was bad; very very very bad for his health. He'd die of heart failure, or blue balls before an 'accident' on the job.

Even more time went by before our tortured Edd heard booted feet, his heart leapt in pure unadulterated joy. _'Please be Kevin, please be Kevin, please –' _Edd chanted, the door lock jingled, _'It has to be him, it has to be him –'_

The door creaked open. "Gotta fix that." Kevin's voice commented, Edd sheepishly looked up to see Kevin testing the creaky hinges. Done – or having lost interest – Kevin jumped upon spotting Edd, "Whoa." He licked his dry lips, "Hot."

Edd sent the meanest, scariest glare he could manage at Kevin.

Kevin had prepared himself for what he knew to be a delightful sight – or so he thought. Suddenly his black skinny jeans felt entirely too tight.

Edd was sweaty, shoulder-length hair matted to his head but still maintained the 'I just had amazing sex dishevelment'. His blue-green eyes lifeless – till he sent that glare. _'Wow, these pants are really uncomfortable.'_ The cactus green sweater had ridden up to reveal seashell pink nipples, most likely from rolling around on the floor. _'Geeze, why did I leave? I could have stayed to watch, damn.'_

Kevin fumbled with the remote – which was on a gentle two – pulling it out none too gently from his back pocket, accidentally turning the dial as he did so.

Double D screamed – well sorta screamed, it was hard to tell with the gag in place – and curled into a fetal position to sob. "Oops. Sorry." Kevin mumbled frowning at the level five it was currently on. He turned it off watching Edd sag like wet paper.

While poor Double D caught his breath, Kevin unlaced his boots to slip them off. While poor Double D shifted trying to find a more comforting position (and failing), Kevin made the rest of his clothing disappear leaving him in his undies. While poor Double D worked on his gag accidentally flipping himself onto his stomach, Kevin crouched down and yanked the fake dick out of his exhausted lover.

Edd gave a yelp in surprise having not notice him come over at all. God, Edd was so red and embarrassed and wanted to crawl in a hole and wither away till he was nothing but dust particles. His bones and muscles ached. Double D couldn't remember anything, everything was a fuzzy picture of blobs and barely recognizable shades. Briefly he wondered, at what point does staying hard become dangerous? He knew he knew the answer, but no answer came.

Kevin untied his legs and chest, leaving his wrists alone. Gently he slipped the soaked gag off, tossing it to an unknown corner. The gunner grabbed his discarded shirt to wipe the drool off his rag doll of a boyfriend's face.

"You want relief Babe?" Kevin whispered into his ear. It seemed to get Edd out of his stupor because he spun around violently on his knees (Kevin had sat him up), socks and sweater gliding down to yell at him.

"Of course I want relief you – you – you ass! You left me alone for god knows how long with no hope of any help. I'm uncomfortable, sore, and filthy and I'm fucking numb from my elbows to by finger tips Kevin!" Edd wanted to add more – a lot more – but he suddenly had no strength to do so. What could he say? Beg his cruel husband to unlace the corset so he could cum and then pass out for a few days? So the surgeon sighed, "Just hurry up Kevin I'm sore and so very tired." His stomach growled. "And hungry."

"Gosh you're no fun." Kevin stood, "Get up." Kevin hooked his thumbs around the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them down in one fluid motion.

A tick appeared on Edd's forehead at the 'no fun' part. "What, you're going to make me suck you off again?" venom dripped from those pale lips.

Kevin snorted, "No, I'm gonna fuck you up the butt genius. Get up." Another tick formed. "Maybe if ya do a good job, I'll let you cum." Okay, now he was just being an ass.

Double D followed him to the bed on weak legs. Kevin crawled on and lounged on to his back patting his thighs in invitation, a cocky smirk on those tan lips. _'So I am to ride him huh?'_ Edd thought.

The raven stared at the height of the bed. There was no way he could get up there without his hands. The bedframe was mid-shin, the box spring at his knees, the mattress mid-thigh and the memory foam pillow-top mattress at his bum. Hey they like extra comfort. He sighed a defeated sigh.

"Pumpkin, I do believe I will need help; for you see our lovely bed is quite tall and I'm a little tied up at the moment." Before Double D knew what hit him, Kevin bridal-style tossed him onto his side of the mattress. Edd would be embarrassed to admit that he let a rather girly yelp escape. He landed with a bounce.

By the time Eddward righted himself, Kevin had scooted himself to the middle and resumed his previous position. "So?" Edd prodded all too aware of his little 'problem'.

"So, climb on and ride me Dork." Kevin felt giddy, Edd formed a third tick.

"Can I at least have my arms back?" Edd beg – asked.

"No."

Eddward sighed once more. With a tight-rope walker's balance, he swung a long leg over to straddle his evil partner. Kevin held his himself steady as Edd slowly lowered himself on his throbbing erection (both had forgotten about lube). Despite being adequately stretched, K was still thinker than the dildo. Edd paused for a breath when the mushroom head slipped in.

"It would be easier if we did it doggy Kevin."

"Yeah it would. But I'm kinda tired." That damn smirk turned into a grimace when Edd squeezed his inner muscles. "Just hurry up and fuck yourself. " Kevin growled.

Eddward inched himself downward till his bottom landed softly on Kevin's muscled thighs. Both sighed/groaned.

"How's it feel D?" Kevin whispered he could feel his heart soften at Edd's peaceful expression.

"Wonderful," he scrunched up his cute button nose and wiggled a little. "and uncomfortable."

"Take your time. I go-AH-t all day." Kevin panted as Edd shifted to find a more comfortable position. Both were panting by the time Double D settled himself on his knees. He shuddered.

"K-AH-vin it hurts." Edd began drooling again, "Please. Ta-take it off."

"I'll take it off when you finish your job." Ranger K sat up, placing his feet flat on the bed so the raven was cradled between knees and chest.

"UNG." Without further ado, Edd lifted himself and lowered slowly; legs shaking.

"Th-that's it Babe." The red-head closed his eyes, hugging his man-wife close.

Eddward faltered often; he blamed it on the lack of blood and oxygen making it to his brain and also his inability to use his arms. Each falter had Kevin choke on his saliva, "E-Edd. NGH."

"It hur-NGH-ts Kev." Edd was in tears, his bottom was sore – like an over worked muscle, and his member throbbed both painfully and deliciously.

"Sh-sh." Kevin muttered, tweaking erect nipples and kissing away salty tears. "AH-lmost the-there."

Kevin's thrusts deepened, Edd's lifts became slower and shallower, till he could no longer support himself on twitching legs. "Ke-EH-vin I-UH can't." Kevin simply held onto pale hips to continue.

"Yes you can." Kevin grunted. Edd collapsed, he didn't possess the strength to hold himself up anymore, "It's OH-kay." Kevin trembled himself when the raven fell forward, his head resting on the red-head's shoulder.

K was close, Edd had given up, being too exhausted to continue. He could feel tears and drool drip down his front and back. It was kinda gross.

Edd could only breathe; the pleasure was starting to sear his nerve endings. _'I'm never gonna have sex again.'_ Edd wailed to himself.

Kevin's crushing hug knocked the eager breath out of him. "Eddward!" Kevin cried as he came. He slowed to a stop, his partner being envious of his orgasm. Everything hurt now – it felt so good. Gently Kevin slipped out and rolled Edd on his side.

"Kevin." Edd looked as if he were in pain, "Please, I'll do anything. It hurts."

Still breathing harshly Kevin motioned for Edd to follow, "Come on Double D, lets' not ruin our good sheets." Dazed, the raven slid out of bed, tumbling forward. The red-head caught his arm before he could fall and half dragged him back to the floor where it all began. Kevin then untied his air-headed wife. "Take the sweater off D." he commanded.

Seeming not to realize that he had his hands free, Edd struggled to lift his arms; finally the surgeon managed to wiggle out of the green thing. Edd sat on his sore bum, knees bent and desperately trying not to die.

Kevin smirked in satisfaction as he watched Edd stumble off the bed, the sticky white substance that trickled down the man's leg made him all the more smug, though he's gonna hear about the mess as soon as the neat-freak is coherent. He laughed a little when Double D struggled with the sweater – which earned him a very weak glare. Finally, Kevin kneeled down a hand gently and caringly squeezing the skinny one's shoulder. "You ready Edd?"

"!" Edd was unable to reply as Kevin had kissed him, slow and steady, effectively distracting him from the vile corset being removed. When they separated, there was a pregnant pause as K leaned back and D moaned in relief. Kevin was a little frightened as hos boyfriend fell back, landing roughly on his back. It wasn't that he fell, rather than a lack of response.

A shaky hand swayed toward his member. He didn't even give himself half a stroke before he was cumming. "AH!" he moaned long and low.

Kevin watched fascinated as his surgeon's back arched into a perfect "U", cum squirting – actually squirting – all over his chest and abdomen. _'Glad I told him to take off that sweater.'_ Kevin thought. A pale hand was tangled in sweaty locks, the other twitching at his boney hip. His bright red socks had slipped to his knees, his pretty aqua eyes shut tightly. Then the giggling started.

"Edd… you alright?" Kevin asked concerned.

Double D didn't answer, he felt giddy and brain dead. On cloud nine you could say. He felt as if had been electrocuted then left in a hot bath for too long. Everything felt heavy and light as a feather at the same time. "What was that Pumpkin?" next thing Edd knew, he was dropped in a pit of pitch blackness.

After Edd had passed out suddenly and Kevin assured himself that he was alright Kevin sighed a sigh of relief. Maybe he did go too far. That was probably only the third time he's ever passed out after an intense orgasm. Kevin was not looking forward to the bitching he was sure to receive from his sass master.

Kevin left Double D on the floor where he had passed out in favor of cleaning up the place, so as to lessen the nagging when everything goes back to whatever they considered 'normal'. Even after an hour of cleaning Edd had not moved from his spot. Picking him up bridal-style K made his way to the bathroom where a warm bath lay in wait.

Kevin washed Edd first of course, gently and with enough love and care to make you puke rainbows, so as not to wake the sleeping beauty. While drying, Edd stirred, "Mmn… Kevin. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…" he breathed in a sigh of relief when Edd slept once more.

By the time he made it into the bedroom with dead weight, he was tired and didn't feel like doing anything else. However, he had to dress his Dork because he was prone to night chills and had this thing where he couldn't sleep without socks on.

The gunner felt as if he was dressing a doll. Not that he ever had experience in that field. *cough* *cough* Queue dramatic flashback of Nazz and him playing with dolls as toddlers – Kevin shivered at the memory.

Ranger K tightly tucked his favorite 'E' into bed before leaving to go locked down their house. A safe opened to reveal Kevin's favorite pistol Edd had designed and built himself for Kevin's birthday a few years ago; kissing his metal child he placed it on the bedside table for protection. Double D was uncharacteristically sprawled out all over, which annoy the tired man still awake. He was forced to rearrange them till the sniper could actually lay in relative comfort.

Nestled in close to his shark Kevin felt content. In many way's Edd reminded Kevin of a shark, not like the viscous Great White or anything, more like a Nurse Shark. Relatively harmless unless provoked. Kevin giggled – er chuckled… manly – at the image of sweet Eddward Vincent as a string and powerful entity like a shark.

"Mostly harmless." Kevin exhaled grabbing his dead-to-the-world lover to hold him like a precious teddy – which in many ways, he was.

Despite the never ending danger and constant threat of death, Kevin couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if all this 'Assassin' mumbo-jumbo never happened. Would they have still ended up together?

Perhaps maybe Edd wouldn't be so angry and frustrated all the time. For now though, Kevin was glad that he knew how to quell an assassin's anger.

Besides, everyone knew that a simple 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it for them anymore. After all assassins never apologize.

* * *

**A/N: Boy that took longer than expected. Any way it's done!**


End file.
